Black and Blue
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - Greg/OC Greg meets someone in a grocery store but notices something's not quite right. Rated T for abuse/violence..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Had this sitting on my computer for a few days before I finished it.. (got kinda stuck half way) and then I had it another week or so trying to decide if I should post it.. Well.. be kind?**

**Rated T for abuse, it's pretty heavy (not more than my other story though) but might have a happy(er) ending though.**

Greg looked inside his fridge, no food. He checked all his cabinets, nothing. He needed to go grocery shopping three days ago but didn't have the time, so he ate everything in his kitchen instead. So now, on his weekend off, he didn't have any food. He sighed before walking back to his bedroom to change out of his sweats, shopping it is.

…

"You look lost." A young woman smiled at him, she was pushing a cart.

"Maybe a little." He smiled back, he was standing in front of a shelf. "I'm looking for my favorite brand of peanut butter, but they don't have it."

"I know what that feels like."

He looked at her for a second, she was a little shorter than he was. Her hair was blond and shoulder length. She was wearing a scarf, which he thought to be a little weird. It was 89 degrees outside.

"Do you mind passing me that one? I'm never able to reach it." She asked him, pointing to a jar.

"Sure," He reached up and grabbed a jar from the top shelf. "Here you go." She accepted the jar.

"Thanks. I'm Kate, by the way." She extended her hand.

"Greg," He shook it.

"KATE?!" A man with a raised voice walked towards her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just asking this nice guy for help, Danny." Daniel turned his back to Greg, lowering his voice.

"Don't." Kate looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on." He grabbed her roughly by her arm.

Greg stared after them, not sure if that just happened. He had a bad feeling, if that guy was abusing her, he should do something about it. Right?

…

He visited the store regularly from that day on, hoping he would run into her again. He didn't, he did see Daniel a few times. A few weeks had passed, he was there with Ed, it was Greg's turn to host the barbecue and Ed was helping him.

"Hey." Greg smiled at her, she turned around surprised.

"Hey, Greg, right?" He nodded. She was wearing a scarf again, it cooled down a little but it was still a good 78 degrees. This time she was also wearing long sleeves.

"So, that guy the other day?"

"Danny, yeah. We're dating." She didn't sound too happy about it. "I need the peanut butter, mind walking with me and helping me again?"

"Sure." He walked with her to grab the peanut butter.

"Greg, which one of these steaks do you want?" Ed walked towards him. "Oh, hey." He smiled at Kate.

"Ed, this is Kate. Kate, Ed." Kate smiled at him.

"Kate?!" She could hear Daniels raised voice. She quickly grabbed the peanut butter.

"Nice to meet you, got to go. Thanks for the help." She turned to walk away but ran into Daniel.

"Stop with the peanut butter." He grabbed it from her and put it back on the top shelf. "You're getting fat." Greg and Ed shared a look, both sure there wasn't a gram of fat on her body.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Daniel."

"Come let's go." He grabbed her arm tight and wanted to pull her away.

"Hey. " Ed said. "How about you let her decide if she wants to go." Daniel huffed.

"Mind your own." He pulled her away, Ed wanted to follow but Greg stopped him.

…

"He's abusing her." Ed said when they walked back inside Greg's house.

"We think, he's abusing her. He can just be a jerk."

"Well that's for sure." Ed put the bags down. "So, you've seen her before?"

"Once, a few weeks ago."

"Well, if he is abusing her, we can't just do nothing."

"What can we do, Eddie? We only know their first names."

"Ask around in the store, if they come there more often?"

"I will do that tomorrow. Now we need to get these steaks in the marinade." Ed nodded and unpacked the steaks.

…

"Kate? Sure I know her." Greg was in the store, asking about her.

"What do you know about her?"

"Not much. Who are you anyway?" Greg showed the boy his badge. "Police? So you're finally doing something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"My boss has called you guys a bunch of times, the guy that's always with her seems abusive."

"Can you ask your boss to call me the next time she comes in?" He handed the boy a card.

"Sure, I'll hand it to him."

"Thanks."

…

The manager called him a few days later, Greg went to the store immediately.

"Hey, I keep running into you." Kate smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you do. You had to leave in a hurry, with that guy of yours." She nodded, accidentally shedding her scarf. He got a good look at some bruises on her neck. "How did you get those? They look pretty bad."

"I fell." She hastily put the scarf back in place.

"Did Daniel do that?"

"No." She didn't look at him and bit her bottom lip.

"You can always leave him." He tried, and failed, to make eye contact.

"I fell." She quickly grabbed some items and put them in her cart.

"Kate, you didn't fall. I've seen this more than once, I'm a cop."

"_Police_? I got to go. Really, I forgot I have to go to the.. massage.. parlor.. Bye." She quickly turned around and walked away.

"Kate." He followed her, leaving his cart. "He doesn't seem like a nice guy." He turned to corner and almost ran into Daniel.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said to Greg, Kate looked scared. "Is she bothering you?"

"No." Greg answered surprised.

"Good. Kate, go finish the list. We'll talk about this at home." Greg felt bad, he didn't want her to take a beating because of him.

"It was my fault, I accidentally put something of mine in her cart and I followed her to take it out." He reached into the cart and took the peanut butter out. "I'm Greg." He extended his hand. "I've seen you around here, Daniel, right?"

"Danny." He smiled while he shook Greg's hand. "Kate, the list." She nodded before walking off. "Sorry about her." Greg tried not to frown. "I have to go. Enjoy that peanut butter." He smiled before walking off to find Kate.

Greg did the rest of his morning-shopping before going into work.

…

"Who was that guy?" Daniel asked Kate when they were in the car. "Answer me!" She looked down at her hands.

"He's just a guy I've run into before." She bit her lip.

"Look at me when you talk to me." She looked up, trying not to show fear. "How many times have you seen him?"

"I think this was the third."

"You're not supposed to talk to _anyone_ besides me and your customers."

"I'm sorry. He started talking and I didn't want to be rude." He parked the car in their drive way.

"You know what's going to happen next, don't you?" She nodded. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Get out of the car and go inside. I'll be there in a second." She nodded before getting out.

…

"_Team one, hot call."_

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing when they heard Winnie's voice.

"Winnie, talk to me." Greg said when they were in the car.

"_Possible domestic. Neighbors say they are very quiet and keep to themselves."_

"Then, why is it a possible domestic?"

"_They heard yelling and a loud thud."_

"Okay, subject names?"

"_Kate and Daniel Burroughs." Greg and Ed shared a look, could that possibly be a coincidence?_

"Anything else you can tell us?"

"_I got Daniels Burroughs' drivers license picture, couldn't find a trace of Kate Burroughs, it's like she doesn't exist. Photo on your phones." Greg checked his phone, it was the Daniel he knew from the store. He showed Ed._

"Scratch the possible, it's domestic." Ed said.

"_How do you know?" Jules asked._

"Me and Sarge have run into her a couple of times at the grocery store."

"_How domestic of you." Spike joked._

…

"I'm sorry Daniel." She stood before him in her underwear, her nose was bleeding.

"Shut up and turn around. I bought you 10 years ago, I told you a million times you're not allowed to talk to men." He rummaged through a box.

"Please, Daniel. I really am sorry." She turned around so her back was to him, knowing he would tell her to in a minute anyway.

"That's too late now."

…

"This is Greg Parker, I'm with the police strategic response we will be calling the house in a few minutes. I need you to pick up." He put the megaphone down before nodding to Spike to call.

"_Hello?" It was Daniel, he sounded a little out of breath._

"Daniel? This is sergeant Greg Parker."

"_You're the supermarket guy?"_

"I am."

"_Okay, what are you doing here?"_

"We got a call for a possible domestic."

"_You think I'm hitting Kate?"_

"I don't think anything, Daniel. Now, the caller said they heard a lot of screaming followed by a loud thud. It worried them, mind telling me what happened?" He kept him on the line while Ed tried to get a camera in.

"_The TV was on really loud." _

"_Picture in." Greg heard Ed over the intercom._

"Mind if I come to the door, talk to you face to face?"

"_Why?"_

"I need to verify for myself that everything is okay, it's just protocol."

"_Sure, but Kate just left."_

"Okay, can I still come talk to you?"

"_Okay. Come on to the front door." Greg hung up the phone._

"Ed, come with me." Greg climbed out of the truck and walked towards Ed. "Let's keep our guns holstered, keep it close though." Ed nodded as they made their way to the front door.

"So?" Daniel asked as he opened the door.

"So, you said the TV was on loud?"

"Yes." They heard a noise inside the house.

"I thought you said Kate left?"

"I thought she did." He looked at them with a blank face.

"Mind if we come in?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Unless you leave your weapons outside."

"We can't do that." Ed replied.

"Then you can't come inside." Daniel was blocking the door.

"We can't leave until we have checked the house." Daniel sighed, he wanted them gone so he could finish things with Kate.

"Give me a minute." He closed the door, when it opened again Kate was standing next to him. "Tell them you're okay, baby." His left hand was on her back.

"I'm fine, the TV was on loud and I fell." She had a bloody nose, fat lip and a black eye.

"You fell?" Greg asked.

"Yes." Greg and Ed looked at each other, frustrated. "I'm sorry someone called you and wasted your time."

"If there's anything wrong, you can always call me." Greg handed her his card. She looked at it and memorized his number, knowing Daniel would take it away the second he could.

"Nothing's wrong." She smiled at him.

"Okay, we still need to look around. Make sure nothing else is wrong." He told Daniel.

"Fine, come in." Daniel opened the door for them.

…

"Thank you." Greg told Daniel once they were back outside.

"I hope you don't get any other phony calls." Daniel smiled.

Greg and Ed turned around and walked towards the rest.

"_He's abusing her." Spike said._

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about it." Ed replied.

"_How can she stick up for that guy?" Jules said incredulously._

"I think we will never know. Spike, were you able to find out more about her?"

"_Nothing, Winnie was right, she doesn't exist."_

"_Maybe someone smuggled her into the country?" Sam offered._

"Maybe. Let's get back to SRU."

…

"Strip." He told her once the police had left. "You didn't tell me he is a _cop_."

"I didn't know. Daniel, I swear."

"Take of your clothes. NOW!" Kate complied, he grabbed her face. "Next time you see that guy, I want you to turn around. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Good. I will be easy on you, because it's your birthday."

"Thank you, Daniel."

…

Greg didn't sleep well that night, they left her in that house. They all knew she was going to be beat up, and there was nothing they could do about it. They weren't able to find anything on her, she didn't exist.

His phone rang early that morning.

"Spike, something wrong?"

"_Sarge, I found something out about Daniel. "_

"Okay, is it something we can arrest him for?"

"_Unfortunately, no.. He, rents her out."_

"He… what?" Greg asked confused.

"He rents her out, like an escort."

"_Sex and everything, I'm sure there's a rule against that."_

"Without the sex, just company."

"_I need to talk to her.. That's my chance.."_

"_Greg.." Ed said._

"Eddie? What are you..?" He was talking to Spike, and now Ed's on the phone?

"_Is this still about saving this girl?"_

"Ed.."

"_We'll talk at work. We will, Greg." Ed hung up the phone._

"Spike, you still there?" Nothing, apparently they were on the same phone. "Great." He put his phone down. Ed was right, helping her wasn't the only reason he wanted to talk to her.

…

"Greg, don't make a mistake."

"It's not a mistake, Ed."

"Don't blow two grand on her."

"I just need to talk to her, and I've got to go to the law enforcement professional of the year dinner next week."

"So, you think buying her is the best option?"

"Wouldn't it be more like, leasing?" Spike joked and Greg glared at him.

"Spike, just get me the jerk's phone number.. Will you?"s

…

"_Daniel."_

"It's Greg, from the store."

"_Ah, the cop that visited me. Is this an official call?"_

"No. Personal."

"_Okay."_

"I've got an event next week." He could only imagine the look on Daniel's face. "And I don't have anyone to bring with me."

"_How's that my problem?"_

"I heard things about you."

"_You want to borrow Kate?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay, what day was it?"_

"Friday." Greg could hear Daniel shuffle some papers.

"_She's free, she doesn't come cheap though. She's quite the looker."_

"I've noticed. How much?"

"_Two grand. "_

"Fine. It's a black tie event."

"_I'm sure she's got a dress lying around. You know where to pick her up." Daniel hung up the phone._

…

Kate was lying in bed, Friday morning. Daniel hadn't told her about the plans.

"Kate, wake up. Baby." She could smell the coffee.

"I'm already awake." She smiled up at him, he had been nice to her for the past week. Hadn't even hit her once, so she was a little suspicious. "Something wrong?" She sat up straight.

"You've got plans for tonight." She sighed, there it was.

He was setting her up with one of his friends. At least she would be getting her cut, a hundred bucks. She had been saving it up so she could buy her way out.

"What kind of plans?" She got out of bed and stretched.

"Black tie. So go do your things in the bathroom, pick out a dress and get ready. He'll be here at half past five." Kate nodded and got up.

"Who is he anyway?"

"A guy."

Kate sighed, did she really expect an answer?

"Is it a nice guy, this time?"

"Decent, even." Daniel replied.

"No decent guy will rent a girl." She muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

…

Kate looked into the mirror, she looked good. She wasn't going to look her best for a jackass. The doorbell rang just as she was walking down the stairs.

"Go earn your keep." Daniel told her when she passed him on her way to the door.

She opened it to find Greg standing there, he looked amazing in a suit.

"Not a jackass." She said surprised.

"What?"

"I said, that you're not a jackass. I was expecting a jackass." Greg smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go."

…

"So, I'm a little confused. Are cops allowed to buy company?"

"Company, yes. Sex, no."

"Ah, well thanks to you I get to spend a night away from Daniel."

"How's that?"

"Sex. He's a pervert, but he's not _that_ much of a pervert." She glanced over at Greg, he looked confused. "When I get to go on these dates, which usually involve creeps and jackasses, I go to dinner or some kind of event. Then he drops me off at an apartment, I ask him in and I sleep with him."

"That's how it goes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not like that." She smiled at him.

"I know."

"You look nice, by the way." Kate smiled, he was trying to flirt.

"Thank you, I would have done my best if I'd known you were coming."

"You would have?"

"Ow yeah. So, this event?"

"Yes, law enforcement professional of the year. One of my teammates is getting it, and I couldn't not go."

"So, how did we meet?" He looked at her, not getting it.

"You want them to know you paid a grand for me?"

"Two, actually."

"Two, wow. He ripped you off." She smiled at him. "Must've given you the cop-rate. You're not gathering evidence, are you?"

"No."

"Good, because I don't exist. If you arrest him, I won't have a roof over my head. Still not sure why he let me go with you anyway.. So, how did we meet?"

"Uuhm, at the grocery store."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"No, just don't make me look like an idiot."

"I'll even try to make you look good." She smiled at him.

"You're not bruised." Kate looked down for a second.

"No. He left me alone because I've got a date."

"This date, is it a handsome fella?" He smiled at her.

"He is."

…

Kate looked around when they entered the room. It had about 10 round tables, everyone was dressed up nice. Kate was glad to see she didn't stick out. They walked towards their, still empty, table and he held the chair out for her. They were having a conversation when the rest of his team started arriving. None of them treated her bad, even though she was sure they all knew why and how she was there.

"Want to dance?" Greg extended his hand for her.

"Uuhm, sure. I might step on your feet though. I'm awful." She accepted his hand and they walked to the floor where some dancing was going on.

It wasn't long before the band played a slow song.

"Why don't you leave Daniel? I've got a guest bedroom."

"I can't leave." Her head was on his shoulder.

"How's that?"

"He bought me." He stepped back, making her look at him.

"He.. what?" He sounded slightly angry.

"When I was 14, 8 years ago." She bit her lip.

"How?"

Kate looked around, the floor was getting busy and their table was empty.

"Not here, not now." Her eyes were begging him.

"Okay." He smiled down at her.

…

Kate sat at the table, Greg was going to give some sort of speech to introduce Jules.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Mike, was it?"

"Spike is good."

"Spike it is. What's your role in the team?" Kate smiled at him.

"Nerd." Ed sat down on Greg's seat. "With combat skills." He added.

"Computers, background checks, that sort of thing?"

"Yes." Spike smiled.

"You background checked me, right?" He looked embarrassed for a second before nodding. "Did you find anything?"

"I didn't even find you."

"What I thought." She sounded disappointed.

"I don't get why, though."

"Because I don't exists, Spike. I'm a ghost, hell I don't even have an ID."

"You don't?" Ed asked.

"Nope." She grabbed her wallet. "In fact, I don't have anything."

She handed Ed her wallet, the only thing inside it was a carton with an address written on it and a key. Ed raised his eyebrows before handing it back to her. He was about to comment when Greg started his speech.

…

"Ready to go?" Greg smiled at her. She downed her soda and nodded. "Come on." He got up and extended his hand. She accepted it and said goodbye to his team, sure she would see at least one of them again at some point.

…

"Sure you don't want me to drop you off where I picked you up?" The car was parked in front of the apartment.

"Away from Danny? Hell yeah.." He got out of the car, walked around the back and opened the door. "You really are quite the gentleman."

They took the elevator up. She stopped in front of the door and grabbed her keys.

"Thank you, for tonight."

"Because you get to stay a night away from Daniel?"

"No, I had a really good time. I haven't had such a good time in.. way to long. You're a nice guy." She smiled up at him, she wanted to kiss him, but was sure he would think it would be because of the money.

"For me too, we should go out sometime again."

"I would love to, but Daniel won't let me."

"I'll pay."

"I don't want you to pay two grand for me, again."

"I want to." Kate's insides fluttered, a feeling she never had before. She leaned up and kissed him. He stepped back after a second, looked at her and stepped back in to kiss her.

"Come in." She said breathlessly.

"I can't. You're just asking because you have to."

"I want to." She took his hand. "Come in, please?" He thought for a second.

"I'm going to burn in hell." He smiled at her while he followed her in.

…

"Can I ask you something?" He was stroking her bare back.

"After _that_, anything." She looked up at him.

"You've had sex before." He said surprised.

"Yeah, but you actually cared about my.. pleasure. That's new for me." He smiled gently at her, he could only imagine the jerks that had been with her.

"He, bought you?" Kate sighed.

"Yeah. I've never told anyone this. You have to promise me not to tell _anyone_ or act on it."

"Kate.. The man bought you.."

"Promise me, Greg. Not even your team."

"I promise." He said reluctantly.

"He bought me when I was 14. My mom died when I was born, my dad blamed me. I don't even remember the first time he abused me. Then, he got in debt, he had an alcohol addiction and did anything to get his hands on it." Greg looked away when she mentioned the alcohol. "He started renting me to his friends, much like Daniel is now. Only without the dinner part. When I was 14 his debt was getting too much, Daniel just happened to hear of it and offered my dad money for me. He accepted and my stuff was packed within hours. Daniel was a really nice guy, he helped me pack and everything. I moved in with him, he gained my trust and then started doing the same as my dad. Only he got more money for me."

"How long have you been there?"

"About 10 years." He was still stroking her back.

"You don't have any scars."

"Of course not, men won't pay as much if I'm bruised or scarred. Daniel loves his money."

"You sound so casual about it."

"Being hit and sexually abused has been my life for as long as I can remember. So, yeah."

"I don't know if I want you to answer this, but has Daniel ever hit you because of me?" She looked into his eyes.

"You want to know?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes." She should lie, she didn't want to make him feel bad. She bit her bottom lip. "He did. I'm so sorry Kate."

"It's okay. All those rules, I break one at least once a week."

"So, you're 24 now?"

"Yeah."

His phone buzzed, he checked it before putting it in a drawer.

"Think you'll ever get out?"

"Yes. I'm working on buying myself out."

"How much do you need?"

"That depends on his mood."

"How much do you have?"

"Over 20 grand."

"Wow, so he gives you a part of the money you.. earn?"

"Yeah, 100 bucks per.. date.. but he didn't pay me until two and a half years ago."

"100 bucks? Jeez.. That's.. 200 dates.. I don't mean to sound.. rude.. but did you have to sleep with all of them?"

"Until I was 18, yes.. It was all about the sex. From that point on, no. Some men just needed company."

"Did you enjoy any of them?" Kate laughed a little.

"Yes, one." He looked at her, compassion all over his face. "You." She sat up and straddled him. "And I would like to enjoy you, again." He put his hands on her hips.

"Ow, really?"

"Owyeah."

"You don't say that to everyone?"

"I usually jump in the shower the second they.. you know.." He smiled.

"Finish?" How she could be so modest talking about actual sex was beside him.

"Yeah. So?"

"You can enjoy me." He smiled and sat up a little so he could kiss her.

…

"What time is it?" Kate croaked. She was laying half on top of him.

"Time for me to get up, I'm afraid." He started stroking her back again.

"What time?"

"4:30"

"Jezus.. You really have to go?"

"Yes. I need to go home, shower, grab my stuff, get dressed and drive to work. All before 5 am."

"You'll never make it."

"I'm quick when I have to." She rolled off him. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He kissed her before getting up.

"Maybe."

…

She heard a phone ringing, she emerged from the bathroom and looked around. She didn't have a phone, Daniel didn't want her to. So it must be Greg's. Where did he leave it? Then she remembered, the nightstand. She opened the drawer to find it buzzing. She didn't pick up, even though it said 'Ed calling.'

…

She had thought long and hard about it, before deciding to go drop off his phone at SRU. She was now in the elevator, she told herself she would go in and out. She had to be back with Daniel in half an hour.

"Hey, does Greg Parker work here?" She asked a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, do you want me to call him?"

"No, I just came to drop off his phone. Can you make sure it gets to him, it's been buzzing a lot."

"Sure." The woman accepted the phone. "Who can I tell him dropped it off?"

"He'll know." Kate smiled at her. "Thanks." Kate turned around and got back into the elevator, if she saw him she would be stuck there.

…

"Sarge?" Winnie called him over as he and his team passed on their way to the briefing room.

"Yes Winnie?" He started walking towards her.

"A woman dropped of your phone?" She put it on the counter.

"There it is. Thanks, Winnie." He grabbed it and turned back to the briefing room, finding Ed still waiting outside.

"Kate?"

"Pretty sure." Greg sighed.

"How did she get it?"

"I forgot it."

"Greg.."

"What I do, in my own time, is my business Ed."

"She's got an _abusive_ boyfriend and you _paid_ her."

"No, he's more like a…" He trailed off, he promised not to tell anyone.

"A what?"

"Nothing." Greg walked past Ed and into the briefing room.

…

"Danny, I need to talk to you." She said after a few days. She had waited until he was in a good mood.

"What about?" He smiled at her, he was always in a good mood when they were in bed.

"Buying myself out." The smile faded. "You know I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm 24 now, Danny. I want to be free."

"You've been saving money?" To her surprise, he wasn't mad.

"Yes."

"How much do you have?" She knew if she was going to say 5 grand he would want 10, if she said 10 he would want 20.

"How much do you need?" She kissed his shoulder, trying to keep his temper down.

"15 grand."

"it was 10 a half a year ago."

"Bad economy."

"Daniel.."

"How much do you have?"

"Enough."

"You've got 15 grand, laying around?"

"Yes. Like I said, I wanted to get out for a while."

"I didn't expect you to up and leave me."

"When will you let me go?"

"Two weeks. I need to find someone else." She felt bad, her leaving would mean another girl would be put through this kind of misery.

"Don't you have enough money, Danny?"

"Are you suggesting I don't take in another girl?"

"Yes."

"You know I have to." He was starting to sound a little angry.

"You can talk to people."

"About my need to control people and make them sleep with other guys for money?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Not going to happen Kate. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay." She knew she shouldn't go against him, not even when he was in a good mood.

…

Kate had been avoiding the grocery store, she didn't want to run into Greg again. Not before she was free anyway. Two weeks had passed. Danny was counting the money, he had brought in a young girl, around 13 by the looks of it, earlier that morning.

"15 grand exactly." He put it back in the envelope. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know." She got up. "Danny, one more thing." He grabbed her bag, he let her keep everything she could fit in a big overnight bag.

"Shoot."

"My last name, what is it?" He smiled at her.

"You really don't remember?"

"No. My dad told me a million different ones." He walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer. He grabbed something and walked back. "Keep it." He extended his hand with an passport inside of it.

"Thanks." She opened it, it looked legit to her.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Not sure yet. I'll find a place, don't worry."

Danny could be a really nice guy, if he wanted to. He didn't feel the need to control her anymore, so he was back to when she first met him.

"Call me if you're in trouble, I know a lot of guys."

"So do I." She accepted her bag and put the passport it. "Thank you, for letting me go. Go easy on the girl." Knowing she left a girl was just something she was going to have to live with.

"You know what happens if you go to the cops." He warned her.

"I do." She extended her hand and he shook it. She was glad to get rid of him, but with that handshake she was ending a part of her life, rotten and bas as it may be.

…

"Hey, is Greg Parker around?" Kate asked the woman sitting behind the desk, it was the same woman that sat there the last time she was there.

"He's out right now, but you can wait in the briefing room." She pointed to it.

"Sounds good. Thanks." She grabbed her bag from the ground and walked to the briefing room.

…

The team walked in, joking and laughing.

"Sarge, someone in the briefing room for you."

"Who is it?" He walked towards Winnie.

"Same girl that dropped off the phone." Greg turned around to look at the room, there she was. Her back was turned them and she was looking outside.

"Thanks." He turned to walk away.

"Greg, we need the room to debrief."

"Go shower, we'll debrief after." He told his team before walking into the room. "Hey." He said, causing her to turn around.

"Hey." He noticed the bag on the ground.

"You brought a bag?"

"I bought myself out today."

"That's great, right?" Kate sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I need a place to stay.. I hate asking you this.."

"No, I offered.. You're welcome to stay with me."

"I'll pay rent, or whatever."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She reached into her bag. "Oh, and Danny gave me this." She handed him her passport.

"It expired 8 years ago." He smiled.

"Yeah, but it has my social security number and last name."

Greg was about to reply when they head knocking.

"Greg, you ready?" It was Ed.

"Yeah." He looked at Kate. "We need to debrief, can you wait outside? I promise it won't take long."

"Sure." She smiled at him and took her bag with her. "Oh Spike." She walked towards him. "Can you see what you can find for me? I'll pay you." She handed Spike her passport.

"I'll do it free of charge, Kate." Spike accepted the passport.

…

"Welcome home." He opened the door for her. "I'll give you an extra key in a little bit."

"Thanks, for letting me stay here. I'm sure it's a lot to ask."

"It's fine." He took the bag from her. "Let me show you your room." He walked upstairs. "Here it is." He put the bag on the bed. "Sheets are clean and you even have your own bathroom across the hall."

"You have two bathrooms?"

"Yes, the previous owner turned one bedroom into a en suite bathroom for the master bedroom." He smiled at her. "I'll go start on dinner, it'll be ready in half an hour. Unpack, freshen up, do whatever you want." He smiled again before walking away.

She sat down on the bed, letting it all sink in. She was free now, the only thing holding her back now were her memories and the guilt she had put another girl into that world.

…

She walked downstairs. Delicious smells coming to meet her.

"Smells good." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. What is it?"

"Pasta."

"Yum." She walked towards him. "There's something I've been wanting to do since I saw you walk into SRU."

"What's that?" He turned around. She rose up on her toes and gently kissed him, his hands moved to her hips. "Let's take it slow, okay?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You're not in trouble." He had figured out in the short period of time she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous about getting in trouble. He gently tucked some hair behind her ear before kissing her. "Now, you can sit down. I'm finished."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story. Don't know how many yet..**

_Previously:_

"_What's that?" He turned around. She rose up on her toes and gently kissed him, his hands moved to her hips. "Let's take it slow, okay?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You're not in trouble." He had figured out in the short period of time she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous about getting in trouble. He gently tucked some hair behind her ear before kissing her. "Now, you can sit down. I'm finished."_

…

She had been living with Greg for a few days now, she had a new passport and a bank account. They had gone out on a date once. They were sitting on the couch when Greg's phone buzzed.

"Hey, Spike… Kate? Yeah sure, here she comes." He held the phone out to her. "He wants to talk to you. We really should get you a phone today." Kate nodded before taking the phone.

"Spike?"

"_Hey, Kate. How are you?"_

"I'm good, you?"

"_Good.. So, I've been checking into your background." _

"Did you find something?"

"_A lot. I printed it all out, I can come by to drop it off?"_

"That would be great, Spike."

"_I'll be there in half an hour."_

"Okay, Spike?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Did you find my dad?"

"_He's in the folder."_

"Okay, see you in thirty." She hung up. "He found me, my dad.. I've got a feeling he found everything."

"He's coming by to drop it off?"

"Yes." She got up from the couch. "I'm just gonna.. get some fresh air."

"Okay, I'm right here if you need me."

…

"Kate, Spike's here." Greg popped his head into his backyard.

"Oh, wow. Half an hour went by quick." She got up and followed him inside.

"Hey Kate." Spike stood in the living room. "Here." He handed her a folder. "It's all in there. If you want me to find anything else out for you.."

"Yeah thanks." She accepted the folder. "How much do I owe you?"

"Free of charge, I told you."

"At least stay for a cup of coffee?" She looked at Greg for approval. He noticed she was still threading light.

"You live here to now, if you want to invite someone over you don't need my permission." He smiled at her.

"Sure, one cup."

"Sit down, I'll go get it. Greg?"

"I would love a cup." She smiled at them before walking to the kitchen.

"So, how's it going?" Spike asked.

"Good, she's still.. apprehensive, but I didn't expect her to feel free overnight."

"Trust me, when you read that file.. She's got a long way to go."

"I'm pretty sure she's told me most of it."

"Ed told me to tell you.."

"Spike.." Greg sighed.

"No, I'm going to tell you this because you don't answer his phone calls."

"Because he keeps nagging me.."

"You took a week off to make sure she's settled, and that's really nice of you, but she is traumatized." Spike thought for a second, wanting to get the message over right. "And you should pick up your phone because he wants to talk some sense into you." Greg couldn't help but smile a little at his friends' concern.

"Here you go." Kate walked back in and handed them their cups. "Spike, tell me what you do. I mean, inside SRU. I know you're the computer guy.."

…

Spike left about half an hour later. Kate sat back down on the couch, folder in her hands.

"Want me to stay, or do you want to read it by yourself?"

"I, uuh.. by myself. But, can you stay close?" She got up to walk to the kitchen where she could spread everything out.

"Sure, I'll just watch some tv." Kate nodded.

…

Greg was getting a little worried, she had been in the kitchen for an hour now. He leaned back on the couch, trying to look into the kitchen. The way her shoulders were moving indicated she was crying. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Kate?"

"I'm good." He sat down on the chair next to hers.

"You don't look good."

"It's just.. I always thought my memories made it worse than it actually was." He nodded. "But I didn't. I think it was actually that bad." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Why are you so nice to me?" She looked at him.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"I'm no one. I'm a piece of garbage, I've slept with more guys than you can even imagine. I'm fat.."

"Hey." He interrupted her. "I'm sure guys have told you that, but it's not true. I'm nice to you because I love you, Kate. You're amazing, beautiful and kind."

He stroked her cheek. 'I love you' Kate knew his words meant something, but to her they didn't mean much. Daniel used to tell her the same thing, he was hurting her because he loved her.

"My dad, he's alive." She slid a piece of paper his way. "He's a top bill lawyer. A righteous citizen." She huffed. "Can you imagine that?"

"Now that's garbage." Greg smiled at her. "Do you want to look him up? Get your 15 grand back?"

"Yes.. but I'm not ready."

"Come on, let's go buy you a phone and get some groceries?" She nodded and got up. "You know you can tell me if you don't want to do something, right?"

"I know." She put on her coat. "Come on." She threw him his coat.

…

"You couldn't just get a cheap phone? Had to go with the iPhone 5?" Kate smiled at him.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome."

"Come on, let's go to the grocery store. Then you can play with your phone at home."

…

They stood in front of the peanut butter. They both preferred a different brand.

"We'll just take both." He put both jars in the cart. "Anything else you want?"

"Can we get chocolate?"

"Sure." They rounded the corner. Greg walked into Kate when she suddenly stopped. "What?" He looked around her, to see why she stopped. "That's Daniel" Kate turned around.

"You know what, forget the chocolate."

"Kate." It was Daniel. She turned back around to face him.

"Danny, hey." Kate walked towards the chocolate to grab a bar.

"Greg, so you've taken her in?" Greg gritted his teeth, he hated this guy.

"Yeah. Who's that?" He pointed to a girl next to Daniel. She looked about 11 years old.

"My niece. She's a little shy." Kate dropped the chocolate bar in the cart.

"What's your name?" Greg asked her. She looked up at Daniel, he nodded.

"Lisa." She answered with a small voice.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Greg, let's go." Kate told him.

"Yeah." Greg turned around.

"I let her go not even a week ago, and she's got a big mouth already." Greg wanted to punch him but Kate jumped in between and pushed Greg backwards.

"Don't. He's not worth it." She threw a look at Daniel. "Come on, tough guy."

…

"She's not his niece, is she?" They walked inside their home.

"No, she's not." They walked to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries.

"You knew about it?" He sounded a little upset.

"He brought her in the morning I left." He looked disapprovingly. "There is nothing I can do about it, it's just how it goes."

"There is, tell the cops."

"No, he'll kill me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen him do it." She said with a small voice. "When I just came in, there was a girl bound on a chair. She was, 17 maybe. He killed her in front of me to set an example, talk to the cops and you'll be next."

"Kate.."

"You think _I_ like it?!" She was getting upset. "You think I don't feel guilty every _damn_ second? The only reason that girl is there is because of me!"

"I didn't mean…"

"Never mind." She mumbled.

"What _can_ we do?"

"Nothing. We can't do anything."

"There must be something?"

"No, Greg. There isn't anything." She snapped at him.

"Okay." He would think about it, sure he could come up with something.

…

Today was the first day Greg was going back to work. They were having breakfast when Kate jumped up all of a sudden.

"My dad!"

"What about him?"

"He can testify."

"He might get killed."

"They're not going to kill some high end guy. Besides, what do I care."

"That would mean you would have to contact him, soon."

"I know. I'll do that today."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I don't have a choice, I want to save that girl."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Rather not, you know where I'll be."

"Okay." He got up, put on his jacket and grabbed his bag. "Just be careful, okay?" He kissed her cheek.

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

Kate was in the elevator, riding to the top floor of a huge office building. Her dad had his own firm. The doors opened and revealed a receptions desk, she walked towards it.

"Hi, welcome to Windham and partners. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Jack Windham."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I was hoping he would have a minute." The woman looked at his agenda.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid he's in a meeting."

"Can you call him for me? He'll want to see me." The receptionist looked at the phone.

"What was your name?"

"Tell him it's someone he hasn't seen in 10 years. Kate Connors." The woman picked up the phone.

"Mr Windham, I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got a young lady standing here. She says she hasn't seen you in 10 years, her name is Kate Connors." It was silent for a few seconds. "Sir? Are you still there?" Another few seconds. "I will." She put the phone back down. "You can wait in his office, it's down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." She walked down the hall and took a seat in his chair and turned it around so she could look outside..

…

"That's mine." Kate turned around, his expression turned from slightly annoyed to shocked. "It's really you."

"Yes."

"O my god.. How are you?" He walked towards her.

"How am I?" She said incredulously. "Well geez, _dad_, you and your friends abused me for as long I can remember, you then sold me to a guy who continued to do so, and rented me as an escort. I'm just peachy." She had gotten up somewhere in the middle of the rant.

"God. That's such a long time ago."

"A long time ago?! You think that makes good for it, because time heals all wounds? Well time won't heal this big hole inside me for a very long time. _Dad_."

"I'm a changed man, Kate. I am."

"Don't say my name."

"Why did you come here?"

"I need you to testify against Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"The man that paid 5 grand for me. FIVE, the price to sell out your own daughter."

"I can't testify, Kate. That'll ruin my career." She huffed.

"You never changed. You still only care about your damn self." Someone knocked and entered.

"Is everything okay, we could hear your company half way across the building." A man with kind eyes asked Jack.

"Everything is fine. Ben this is.. Kate. Kate this is Ben, he's like a son to me."

"So you got 5 grand for him to?" Ben looked at her questioningly. "It's nice to meet you Ben. Have you known my, Jack.. Have you known Jack for long?"

"7 years or so. Do you?"

"It's been 10 years since I last saw him."

"So, you were young then?"

"Yes. Really, really young." She smiled at Ben, sure Jack would get the double meaning.

"So, were you close back then?"

"He never told you?"

"Kate.." Jack said warningly.

"He never told me what?"

"We're family."

"I thought he didn't have any family," He looked at Jack. "Your wife died when your daughter was born."

"What about his daughter."

"Ow, she.."

"Ben, how about you get those papers ready for the meeting?" Jack interrupted him.

"Sure, nice meeting you Kate." Kate smiled back at him.

"Tell me, whatever happened to you daughter?"

"Child abduction."

"Wow, the truth. That's a first."

"You knew?"

"Yes." It was in Spike's folder.

"Thank you for not saying anything."

"I will."

"Is it money you want?" He crossed his arms.

"Not yet. I want you to testify against Daniel."

"I told you, that will ruin my career."

"You think I even remotely care about your career? He's got another girl, she looks about 11. You want her life ruined, or are you going to help her?"

"Kate.."

"Because a changed man, a _real_ man would testify."

"Let me think about it."

"Think fast. I'll be back, tomorrow at three. I don't care if it's convenient for you."

…

"How did it go with your dad?"

"Going back tomorrow, he was a little shocked to see me." She smiled up at him.

"I can imagine." He kissed her lightly. "I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow."

…

"I don't think I can testify." He told her when they were in his office, the next day.

"Why's that?" He was about to say something when there was knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a small boy and girl ran towards Jack, hugging him. A woman stepped in, she guessed it's their mother.

"Daddy, are you ready yet?" The little boy asked.

"Who is this?" The girl asked.

Kate looked between the kids and their dad.

"That's why." He said and watched as Kate sat down on the desk. "This is my wife, Jaimy. Honey, this is Kate."

"Kate, your.."

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"That's great! You found her again." Jaimy sounded very excited.

"You told her about me?" Kate asked surprised.

"For a part."

"It's clear what part..."

"Who are you?" The little girl walked towards Kate.

"I am, Kate." She looked at Jack. "I've known your dad for a very long time."

"Honey, can you take Gracy and Jeff and wait in the conference room for me? I'll be right out."

"Sure. Come on guys, daddy has to finish some things." She ushered her kids out.

"I don't.. treat them like I did you.."

"I know."

"How?"

"They hugged you."

"You hugged me."

"Not like that. I was never happy to see you, sometimes relieved because the scary men would go away. But I was never happy, because I knew what was going to happen."

"Kate, I'm so sorry for who I was back then."

"Bet you are. So you're not going to testify?"

"No, I'll lose my family. There's no limitation on child abuse."

"Don't tell them you beat the crap out of me, just testify against selling me."

"Human trafficking and child abduction?'

"Yes, I'm sure the statute of limitation has long passed.."

"I'm a lawyer, I know the law.. They'll just extend the five year statute of limitations to 10 or 20."

"Strike deal or something, that's what lawyers do."

"No, Kate. I'm not going to risk my family."

"Let me put it like this, you're either going to testify.. Or I will press charges against you. For everything I can think off, true and false. Now that _will_ ruin your life."

"Kate, I'll give you all the money you want."

"It's not about money. I'm going to come back on Monday. Tell me then, enjoy the weekend with your family." She grabbed her coat and walked out.

**A/N Let me know what ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! **

**And yes, it is kinda a dark story which is what the T is for but I promise a happy ending at the end of the story.**

"Hey, dinner's almost done." Kate called from the kitchen when she heard the front door.

"Okay." He didn't sound too happy. She walked out to see what was going on. He looked and smelled freshly shower, his hands were red, like they were scrubbed clean.

"What happened?"

"A kid died today." He dropped his bag and sat down on the couch. "She was just 9."

"What can I do?" She sat down next to him.

"Nothing.. Just, you're here for me. That's enough." He glanced over at her. "So what are we eating?"

"Tandoori chicken."

"Yum." He got up. "I'll go set the table." Kate watched him walk into the kitchen. They were quite the couple. She then got up to finish up on diner.

"So, how did it go with your dad?"

"Going back Monday, if he doesn't want to testify I'll press charges."

"Why don't you just press charges anyway?" He leaned against the counter next to her.

"And go through everything in detail in court? I'd rather not."

…

Kate walked into his office, he was sitting in his chair.

"Made up your mind?"

"Yes, Kate, I'm not going to testify."

"I'm going to press charges against you today."

"I'll fight them."

"I'm sure you will. See you in court." She turned around and walked back out.

…

"Kate!" A woman was calling her name, she looked up from her phone to see Jaimy walking towards her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.." She sighed, no way she was going to lie to her.

"My husband, you weren't happy to see him yesterday?"

"No. I'm not."

"But if you were abducted.."

"I was never abducted. He made it up."

"But.. then what happened?" Kate doubted for a second.

"He sold me to an abusive guy who rented me out as an escort and sex-object after Jack.. had abused me for years" She checked her watch. "I have to go."

She then walked away. Realizing what she did was mean, the poor woman didn't have anything to do with it, she turned back around.

"Jaimy, I'm sorry that was mean, I shouldn't have said it like that." Jaimy was still standing there, shocked.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. You think he changed his last name, just because he likes Windham better? He was an alcoholic.. He did everything for booze, including giving me to his friends for a bottle of jack."

"But we have kids, he is so good with them."

"I honestly don't think he's abusing them, but there are lots of kids out there.. I don't think he's changed." She looked at Jaimy for a second. "I really have to go. I'm going to press charges against Jack, just so you're not surprised later on." She told Jaimy before getting into the elevator.

…

"Kate just told me something in the hallway." Jaimy told her husband when she walked into his office. "Is it true?"

"What did she tell you?"

"You abused her, rented her to your friends for god knows what and sold her?"

"She's crazy. You don't seriously think I did those things?"

"No, I guess not.."

"Babe, I could never abuse anyone. You know me. Don't let her get to you."

"She's pressing charges."

"I know, they're bogus. Don't worry about it."

..

"_Hey, is everything okay?"_

"I'm going to press charges, so.. police station?"

"_Yeah. Any station will do. My shift ends in an hour, I can go with you?"_

"Uuhm, yes.. that would be good. I'll meet you at SRU."

She hung up and got a cab to take her to SRU.

…

"Hey Winnie, I'm meeting with Greg. Mind if I wait in the briefing room?"

"They're actually in the gym, you can go see him."

"Okay, sure. Through there, right?" She pointed to a door.

"Yep."

"Thanks Winnie."

…

"Greg." Ed got his attention and nodded towards Kate.

"Hey, my shift ends in 15, then I'll take a shower and we can go."

"Sure, mind if I stay here?"

"In the gym?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, you want to work out? I've got some extra sweats.."

"Nah, I like watching you." She smiled at him.

"Sure. I was just about to get my ass kicked."

"Oh, I'd _love_ to see that." He smiled before going back to Ed to spar.

…

"She's watching?"

"Yep. So don't kick my ass too hard." Ed smiled at him before taking their positions.

"Can't promise anything."

…

"Sorry, Greg.. Really I didn't mean to hit you like that." Ed helped Greg up from the floor. He hit him square in his eye. "That's going to bruise.. Kate, can you get a icepack from the freezer there." Ed pointed to a freezer in the corner.

Kate walked towards them. Greg turned towards her, his eye already turning blue. He wanted to take the icepack from her.

"Let me." She put it on his eye. "That's gonna be a big ugly looking bruise." She smiled at him. "Going to make you look all tough." She removed the icepack after a minute or so. "How does it feel?" He touched his eye and winced a little.

"How does it look."

"It looks.. like a big black eye. Do you want the icepack?"

"No, think I'll just go and shower."

"Okay, come find me when you're done." He smiled at her before walking out.

…

"So, we pressed charges.. Now we need to find a lawyer, right?" Greg nodded. "I'll give Spike a call, see if he can find out Jack Windham's worst enemy. "

…

"So you don't have much proof?" Luke, her new lawyer, asked her.

"No, I didn't think to collect any evidence at all, not until I got this stuff." She pointed to a few pictures on the table. She had made them of herself, she was covered in bruises in all of them.

"That proves the abuse, but the sexual abuse and the.."

"Renting?" Kate provided.

"Yes, those we don't have any hard evidence for."

"Ï know, that's why I hired you."

"And I'm glad you did."

…

"Jack Windham?" Two police officer interrupted a meeting a few days later.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You are under arrest for abuse, statutory rape and human trafficking." One of the officers cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state of Ontario. Do you understand these rights?"

"I do." They took him away. They passed his wife in the hallway, it was time for their weekly lunch.

"Honey?"

"It's going to be okay, it's all false."

…

"Daniel?!" Kate blinked again. "How did you get into my room!"

"Keep your voice down, will you? You live with a cop."

"Who sleeps with a gun and I will have him in here in three seconds if you don't go. 1.." He didn't move. "2.."

"Don't call him, I just want to talk."

"3.. GREG, HELP!"

There was stumbling in the next room. It wasn't long before the door opened and Greg came in, pointing his gun at Daniel.

"Get out, Daniel." Greg told him.

"I just want to talk."

"You broke into my house, so you could talk? Kate doesn't seem to want to talk. Get out or I will call the police to help you out." Daniel looked at Kate.

"You heard him." Daniel sighed and picked up his backpack. "Use the doorbell next time."

Greg saw him to the door before returning to Kate.

"You should get better locks." Kate smiled at him.

"Yes." He smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Can you stay here, just in case he comes back?" Kate scooted over to the left side.

"Sure." He put his gun in the nightstand and laid down. "Good night Kate."

Kate snuggled closer to him.

"Night, hero in shining armour."

…

"You're back." Kate sighed. She opened the door the next afternoon to find Daniel standing there.

"Greg here?"

"No.. What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" She looked at the ground.

"No." She didn't sound confident, he still scared her a little.

"You don't sound too sure.."

"I am. What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk."

"Talk away."

"You pressed charges against Jack Windham."

"Yes."

"Your father."

"Yes."

"Did you press charges against me?"

"No. Unfortunately, not."

"Good. Are you going to?"

"Not planning on, but things can always change Which is why I charged my dad. Are you just here to confirm that I'm selling my soul?" He smiled smugly at her.

"Your soul was sold 10 years ago, and it wasn't you who did the selling." If Kate wasn't so afraid of him she would've slammed the door.

"Anything else?"

"You didn't bring up my name?"

"No. I can't let you testify either because you would incriminate yourself. And I'm guessing you don't want that."

"You're right." A girl walked up to them.

"Are you ready?" She asked Daniel.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the car?"

"But it's been so long." Kate looked at the little girl.

"Wait in the car." She turned around and walked back. "Next time I will lock the doors."

"Anything else, Daniel?"

"No. Good luck with your trial."

"Thank you." She closed the door and went to look out the window. She watched as he climbed into the car and slapped the poor girl across her face.

…

"Hey, so my day has been unimaginably boring." She heard Greg talk before he walked into the living room. "How was your.. day?" He noticed something was wrong about the way she was sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to press charges against Daniel."

"What about the whole murder thing?"

"My dad's not going to testify against him, and I want to get that girl out of there. I don't care if it gets me killed, as long as I save that girl."

"I care if you get killed." He sat down next to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He kissed her softly.

"I'm proud of you, wanting to save that girl."

"I just wished it wouldn't mean my death."

"Come on, think about it for a night. Let's cook together." He pulled her up.

…

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't let that little girl go through all of that. She's like 11.." She was putting on her jacket.

"But risking your own life?"

"I have to do this, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't." He nodded and went in to kiss her.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, but I could use your testimony, when the time comes."

"You have it."

…

Kate walked into SRU the day after pressing charges against Daniel. She texted Greg she would wait in the briefing room.

"Hey, you're late." He walked towards her.

"Yeah, I know." She looked at him, her lip was fat, she had a black eye and she hand handprints around her neck.

"O my god, Kate." He crouched so he could get a better look at her. "Daniel?" She nodded. "What else did he do?"

"He broke two of my ribs." He lifted her shirt a little.

"Yeah, that looks broken." He lay his hand on her cheek. "Anything else?" She nodded, trying not to let her eyes fill with tears. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to get away from him. I tried to stop him, I swear.."

"It's not your fault, you have _nothing_ to apologize about. What did he do?" She looked down at the ground.

"He let them rape me." It was barely above a whisper, she thought it wasn't going to happen again after she left him.

"Them?"

"He didn't do it himself, I think he was afraid for DNA. He let his buddies do it, while he watched and laughed."

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." She shook her head.

"Already been there, which is why I was late."

"You still want to press charges?"

"Yes. He's not ruling my life anymore, I won't let him."

"Okay."

…

"She's not your responsibility Greg."

"Like hell she isn't, Ed." He closed the locker. "I'm dating her, we're sleeping together. That makes her my responsibility."

"She's got lots of baggage, Greg."

"I know, but she's an amazing person despite of everything that happened to her. She's great Ed, you just have to get to know her."

"Barbecue is next week, take her."

"I was planning on it." He grabbed his bag from the floor. "Got to go, see you tomorrow Eddie."

…

"Kate?" He walked inside his house and put his bag down.

"Kitchen!" Judging by the smell she was cooking.

"Smells good." He gently wrapped his arms around her, careful for her ribs.

"Hope you're hungry." She twisted out of his arms, she'd never done that before.

"You okay?"

"I'm not worse than this afternoon." She threw him a fake smile.

"Let me finish dinner, you sit down and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He turned her away from the stove.

"Can I just stay here, with you?" She asked with a small voice.

"Sure, sit up on the counter."

…

"He got you pretty good, didn't he?" Greg asked as she stood watching her bruised in the mirror.

"Yeah."

"Can I see?" She turned towards him.

"Are you sure you want to?"

'Yeah." She nodded and pulled of her shirt. For a second he studied her bruised body. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

He thought her ribs were blue that afternoon, but seeing this he knew it must have happened shortly before she got there. He was glad the hands around her throat started to fade a little.

"I'm okay."

"Are you?" She nodded.

"It just hadn't happened in a while."

"In a while?" He thought he knew what she went through.

"Yeah." She grabbed a picture from when she was 12, one of the shots she gave the lawyer. She looked at it for a second before giving it to Greg. "It used to happen a lot. Nothing I can't handle."

"You're without a doubt the strongest person I've ever met." He put the photo down, not wanting to look at it.

"You're without a doubt the kindest person I've ever met." She gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. "I'm gonna watch a little TV before going to bed, want to join me?"

"Sure." He followed her downstairs.

…

She had been tossing and turning in her bed for over two hours now. She couldn't sleep, she was tired but she went to check the window with every little noise. And she had gone downstairs four times to check everything was locked. She sighed and got up, she knocked on Greg's door before opening it.

"Greg, you awake?" He turned the lights on, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Can I stay with you and your gun?" He smiled.

"Sure, come on in." He scooted over to the right side of the bed. She laid down in bed, turned off the lights and cuddled into him.

"Night."

"Night, Kate."

…

"Are you sure you want me to come to the barbecue?" She was putting on her shoes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, you've met my coworkers. I want them to got to know you."

"Outside of my file."

"Yes." He rubbed her neck. "Are you ready?" She nodded and got up.

…

A woman opened the door for them.

"Hey Soph." Greg kissed her on her cheek. "This is Kate." Kate shook the woman's hand.

"Ed told me he was bringing someone." She smiled kindly at Kate.

"It's nice meeting you." Kate smiled back and followed Greg in, she was glad her bruised were gone.

"You're the first, you can go out back."

Kate looked around on her way to the backyard. Outside there were a couple of tables set up and a barbecue.

"Guess you never heard of fashionably late?" Kate joked.

"I never got that, when something starts at 7 and I'm here at 10 past.. How am I early?" Greg asked her.

"Uuhm, it's just.. you know what, you're right honey." Kate smiled at him and noticed Ed trying not to smile. "I'll go see if Sophie needs any help." She smiled at Ed before walking back inside.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I told you Ed, I love her. Please be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Sure you are, light the fire already." Greg pointed to the barbecue

…

"What can I do to help?" Kate walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, go outside and have a good time."

"I want to help, Sophie." Then her eye fell onto the sonogram on the fridge. "You're pregnant?"

"I am, 14 weeks." Sophie smiled brightly.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Now you have to let me help you."

"Okay, fine. You can help me make the hamburgers."

"Sounds good." Kate turned on the water to wash her hands.

"So, you and Greg are together?"

"We are."

"I haven't seen him smile that brightly in a while." Kate smiled, so people kept telling her.

…

The trials were coming up, just another three days, neither Jack nor Daniel had made a deal. They were both sure they were going to win. Both Daniel and Jack had been released on bail until the trial. The girl still lived with Daniel, they couldn't prove anything was happening. Like Kate, she didn't exist.

Kate walked towards the house she and Greg shared. It had become her home since she had moved in. She noticed how the door was ajar, it looked forced open.

"Greg, you busy?" She called him on his cell, she didn't want to go in by herself in case the burglars were still inside.

"_No, we're just on our way back from a scene. Something wrong?"_

"Someone forced our door, mind coming by here to check no one's inside?" She could hear the sirens being switched on.

"_3 minutes out."_

…

It wasn't long until three black cars pulled up, Greg got out first.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The rest of the team appeared behind him.

"Guys, go in, clear the house. I'll stay here on the radio." Greg told his team.

"_Living room clear."_

"_Kitchen clear."_

"_Bedroom clear."_

"_Bedroom clear."_

"_Bathroom clear."_

"_Bathroom clear. Moving to basement. Basement clear."_

"_All clear, Greg you can come in."_

Greg nodded towards the door for Kate to go in.

Kate gasped when she walked in the whole place was trashed, but they didn't take anything. They just destroyed it all. Profanities were spray painted everywhere. Including a big 'Drop the charges, whore' on the wall. Greg crouched to pick up a broken frame with a picture of him with his son.

"O my god, Greg I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, only the frame is broken. The picture is okay." They walked to their bedroom, Kate had been sleeping in the same room as Greg for a few weeks. Everything was broken, ripped or cut apart. Including most of their clothes.

"Kira, send a couple of uniforms over to my place. We need to press charges."

"_Copy Sarge." He turned of his radio._

"I can't believe he did this."

"He's afraid of you."

"He isn't afraid of anyone."

"He wants to scare you into giving up the case."

"Yeah, well.. It's working.." She sat down on their broken mattress, he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They looked up when they heard knocking.

"Greg, Kira says uniforms will be here in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Ed."

**A/N So I'm thinking the next chapter will be the final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I googled the weirdest stuff for this chapter.. thank you yahoo answers. I clearly watch too many American shows, Canada doesn't even have statutory rape lol.. my bad. I did my best with the criminal stuff but since English isn't my first language I had some trouble with the jargon/criminal terms. **

**This chapter is DEFINITELY T, reaching towards M (that line stays blurry for me.) because of some things Kate says in court.**

**Buckeye: Thank you for your review, if you signed in I could actually answer you and your enquiring mind before I update. **

_Previously:_

"_He wants to scare you into giving up the case."_

"_Yeah, well.. It's working.." She sat down on their broken mattress, he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They looked up when they heard knocking._

"_Greg, Kira says uniforms will be here in 10 minutes."_

"_Thanks Ed."_

…

Their house was a crime scene and they had to wait outside until they were done taking pictures and gathering evidence.

"I should've just.." Kate started.

"Should've what? Looked the other way and let the poor girl be beaten and abused?"

"Well.. yes.."

"That's not who you are and you know it." She smiled at him.

"But I make your life so much more complicated."

"It's never boring with you, right?" He tried to cheer her up a little. "Just two more days. At least we can add this to the list of charges."

"I guess.."

"So, when we go inside let's grab some stuff and then go to an hotel until it's all fixed up."

"Sounds good."

…

Kate was sitting at the table next to her attorney, they would trial Jack first and Daniel after him. Because of the serious accusations it would be a jury trial. They all got up when the judge came in. Kate had no idea what was going to happen but she hoped they would both go away for at least 10 years.

Jack was called to the stand, he had pleaded not guilty to the charges; aggravated assault, human trafficking and child prostitution. Kate's lawyer walked up to question him.

"Mr Windham, is the lady sitting at the counsel's table your daughter?"

"Yes. She is."

"Can you tell me until what age she was under your care?"

"Until she was 14 years old."

"And in this time, did you hit your daughter?"

"Objection!" Jack said, he was so sure he wasn't going to lose he had decided to represent himself.

"On what grounds?" It was quiet for a few seconds. "Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Windham."

"No, I never hit my daughter." He lied.

"Did you see your daughter covered in bruises at any time?"

"Sometimes she bumped her knee.."

"So, no, you've never seen her covered in bruises?"

"No, I've never seen her covered in bruises." Jack answered.

"Can you describe to the jury what you see here, on exhibit A?" Luke handed Jack a picture Kate took of herself when she was about 8 years old, covered in bruises. Jack remained silent, he didn't know there was any evidence. "I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. Windham."

"It's my daughter taking a picture of herself in the mirror."

"And?"

"She's covered in bruises." Luke handed the photo to the clerk, so he could pass it on to the jury.

"She looks about 8 years old in the picture, she was under your care. Was she not?"

"Yes, she was."

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, maybe she fell on the playground."

"Exhibit B, what about this one? It has a time stamp, she was 10 years old." He gave it to the clerk. "Or exhibit C through G, Varying from 11 to 13 years old." He didn't wait for Jack to say something. "You have kids now, do you beat them too?"

"Objection. They have nothing to do with this." Jack said.

"Accepted, the jury will ignore the counsel's last statement."

"So, Mr. Windham, you have no explanation for those bruises over the years?"

"She played rough."

"Did you ever get money for your daughter?"

"No." He looked at his wife sitting in the public.

"So you never gave her to any of your friends in return for money or alcohol?"

"No, I love my daughter."

"Exhibit H through J, written affidavits from three men saying they have had sexual intercourse with your daughter when she was under your care." He handed two of them over to Jack. "Can you read them out loud for the jury?"

Jack glanced over at the Judge.

"I, Evan Daniel, hereby declare that in the time period of 1994 through 1998 I have given Jack Conners -who later changed his name to Jack Windham- money and/or alcohol in exchange for a couple of hours with his daughter. During which he knew my intentions."

"Just so we have this straight, 1994, she was 6?" Jack swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Next one?"

"I, Chandler Tyson, hereby declare that in the time period of 1996 through 2001 I have given Jack Conners -who later changed his name to Jack Windham- money and/or alcohol in exchange for a couple of hours with his daughter. During which he knew my intentions were to have sex with her."

"She was still under your care at this point, was she not?"

"Yes."

"I'll read the next one for you." He smiled at Jack before clearing his throat.  
"I, Riley Foster, hereby declare that in the time period of 1992 through 2001 I have given Jack Conners -who later changed his name to Jack Windham- money and/or alcohol in exchange for a couple of hours with his daughter. During which he knew my intentions were to have sex with her. I also witnessed how he beat his daughter when she did something he didn't like. I also was there when he got five thousand dollars in exchange for his daughter. Her bags were packed within an hour and I have never seen her again." He handed all affidavits to the clerk. "And these are just the men I could find. I'm done." He sat back down next to Kate.

…

"Can you remember a time in your childhood you weren't beaten or abused on a daily basis?"

"No, I can't. I can only remember the times my father was drunk and beat me. Or he spilled his drink and blamed me. Or when he was out of money because of all the drinking and we couldn't eat so he rented me out."

"And no one ever stopped him?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and he took me out of school at one point. So I was either at home or with men."

"How old were you?"

"I'm not sure, 7 or 8."

"What do you remember about the men?"

"Not much, mostly flashes and faces."

"Can you tell the jury how a typical day was when you were, let's say 8 or 9 years old?"

"Yes, I would get up every day around 9 o'clock because I knew my father would be out because of the alcohol until at least 11. I could watch TV, I would make myself something to eat if we had something. When I heard my father stumbling I quickly turned off the TV, put my plate away and sat on the couch."

"What would you do on the couch?"

"Nothing, I would sit and wait. My dad would come down, hit me for the mess. There were always broken bottles everywhere. He would apologize an hour later, telling me he loved me before one of his friends came and pick me up."

"And what would happen when they picked you up?"

"My dad would take the money or bottles, he would tell his friend to be careful, because I was young and was still growing. He would tell them to drop me off again sometime later, depending on what they gave him it could be anywhere from an hour to an entire day."

"And this would always end in sex?"

"Yes, some of them gave me something to eat first, to make me feel comfortable, but they would always rape me."

"And what happened that you weren't in your fathers care anymore?"

"He sold me. A guy came, told my dad he heard he was having money troubles and offered him five grand for me." She looked at Jack. "He didn't even need a second to think about it. He grabbed the envelope and told the man where my room was so he could take some clothes with him."

…

Jack had questioned her but it was short lived, he couldn't come up with anything to ask her that would help him.

"Jury, have you come to a verdict?" Of them stood up.

"We have your honour. On the charges of aggravated assault, child prostitution and human trafficking we find he accused, guilty." Kate let out a breath and turned around to see Greg give her the thumbs up.

…

Greg hugged her when they got out.

"He's going away for 21 years, how does that feel?"

"Great." She smiled at him. "Now let's hope same goes for Daniel."

"How many years are you asking for again?" He looked at Luke.

"45, so hopefully he'll be behind bars for most of it."

…

They were sitting in the courtroom again, Kate knew this trial was going to take more time. There actually were witnesses because Kate knew most of her 'clients' names and Greg was also a witness.

"Did you ever love my client?" Daniël's lawyer asked her, she was on the stand.

"No."

"So, you've never told him?"

"Saying something and meaning it is something different."

"Can you answer the question?"

"Yes, I told him I loved him. I think everyone would say those words to prevent the shit from being kicked out of you."

"But, in this period you never went to the hospital?"

"No, he threatened to kill me if I did."

"So it couldn't have been too bad." He looked at her expectedly.

"I'm waiting for the question." She was defensive.

"Did he ever break a bone?"

"Not until a couple of weeks ago."

"Did he ever give you the money you earned while accompanying clients?"

"He gave me a hundred bucks per date, starting from my 22nd birthday. He didn't give me anything the 8 years before that."

"The clients, did you have sex with them?"

"Some of them, and only because Daniel told me I had to ask them in."

"But he didn't force you?"

"I think telling me I have to ask them in or he will beat me qualifies as forcing."

"Did he tell you to have sex with them, yes or no."

"No."

"Did you have sex with my client?"

"Yes."

"Did he force you to?"

"No, but I didn't dare to say no."

"But he didn't rape you?"

"No."

"Did you ever instigate sex?"

"Only on his birthday."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes." Kate sighed, she did not like where this was going.

"Did you feel safer, the day he took you in?"

"Just for a little while, then he.."

"Yes or no." The lawyer interrupted her.

"Yes."

"So, he did you a favor."

"No." He looked at her. "You wanted yes or no answers, did you not?"

"He got you away from abuse, offered you a roof over your head that was actually clean and bought you clothes. He got you a job and he even helped you with your general knowledge. He gave you books to read and helped you, since you hadn't read a book since you were 8. He helped you, he was there for you."

"He got me away from abuse only to abuse me himself.."

"That's all." The lawyer interrupted and sat down. Kate continued talking, like he never interrupted her.

"He gave me a roof and clothes because he couldn't make money of me if I looked bad. He didn't get me a job, he forced me to be an escort and I only got a 100 bucks, while he took a grand. He only helped me with general knowledge because some events I had to go to I actually had to talk to people, so I needed to sound at least not dumb. He didn't help _me_, he helped himself."

…

"You had some high end clients?" Her lawyer stood before her.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me some of their careers?"

"I've had judges, lawyers, politicians.."

"And Daniel has all of that information?"

"Yes, he's got a little black book."

"Have you ever seen his lawyer before today?"

"Yes. He had paid Daniel 10 grand in the past."

"For what, exactly?"

"For me to be at his disposal, 24 hours a day for five days."

"Did you have to sleep with him at this time?"

"Yes, that was part of it."

"Why do you think he's representing Mr Burroughs?"

"Honestly?" Her lawyer nodded. "I think Daniel made him, maybe even threatened to expose him. You see, John, his lawyer, is very well respected and I think he didn't want his sexual.. favors out in the open."

"Objection!" John spoke up. "Point?"

"Just letting the jury know of the whole situation."

"Overruled."

"Can you describe a basic day?"

"Sure, I would get up around nine, depending on Daniel. If he had to work I would have to get up early to make him breakfast. If he had a client he would tell me over lunch. He would tell me how much he paid so I knew what I had to do."

"What happened depended on how much he paid?"

"Yes, general rate was 1500 bucks. Including sex it would be double that. Then he would tell me what kind of an event or dinner it was so I could dress accordingly. The guy would pick me up at Daniel's, we would go to the event or dinner. Afterwards he'd drop me off at my apartment, depending on how much he'd paid I'd ask him in or not."

…

They were in the hallway, waiting for the jury to come back with the verdict.

"I don't think we'll be able to get the 45 years, but I'm sure we'll get something." Her lawyer told her.

"Yeah. Thanks for testifying, Greg." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I just hope he goes behind bars and we can finish rebuilding the house."

"Yeah me too, thanks for being here, Spike. I know you must be bored."

"Are you kidding me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You're my friend." He smiled at her. He had been helping out on cleaning the house back up. He had become a really good friend to Kate.

A man came outside and told everybody to come back inside, the jury was done.

…

"29 years, good enough for me." She shook her lawyers hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I was happy to do it." He smiled at her before leaving.

"So, guys, dinner on me?"

"Sounds good." Spike smiled at her.

…

A few months had passed, they rebuild the house but were planning on selling it. They were planning on moving to a quieter neighborhood. Money was pretty tight though, the remodeling had cost a lot of money, even though the insurance covered most of it. Kate walked around, she wanted to take a job but wasn't really qualified to do much. She got a letter in the mail, she opened it and froze at what she found inside. She quickly pulled on her coat and jumped in her rundown secondhand car.

…

"Hey, Kira, are they in?" Kira smiled at Kate, she looked very excited.

"Gym, want me to call Sarge?"

"Nah, is it okay if I just go through?"

"Sure."

…

"Dinner's on me, you are all coming." She announced as she walked inside the gym. Team one stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Greg walked over to her.

"Honey, that's really nice, but money is kind of tight right now, you know that." She grabbed a letter out of her pocket and gave it to him. He read it,

_Dear Kate,_

_Please accept this gift, I'm sorry about how I acted before.  
I know you've been having some trouble. I give you this and ask for nothing in return, though I would love to get to know you._

_I'm sorry about what my husband did to you, and I want you to know that I'm in the process of divorcing him. Before I did that I wanted to give you this, we don't need it._

_Jaimy_

He looked at Kate as she showed him a check.

"Is that.. real?"

"Yes, very, I went by the bank earlier. It's on my account already."

"You're.."

"_We_ are.."

"We're.. we can.." Team one was still looking at each other, Greg turned around to his team. "Yeah, we're taking all of you to dinner. Wherever you want."

"We can buy a new house." Kate smiled at him.

"We can buy a mansion. How do you not _need_ 1.2 million dollars?"

"I'm not going to ask, I'm just glad."

"You got 1.2 million dollars?" Spike asked surprised.

"We did." Kate smiled at Greg.

…

Greg and Kate were sitting outside in their backyard. Greg's team was there, including families.

"Why does time move so fast?" Kate smiled at Greg.

"Because we have fun." He kissed her and put his hand on his wife's very pregnant belly.

Kate wanted to get a job, even now they didn't need the money. She didn't want to sit at home all day, so she went back to school and graduated top in her class. She was now a certified psychologist. She always told Greg that shrinks had no idea what it was like but they were always talking about it as if they did. So she decided to become one herself so she could help people. It just so happens that her husband can call her during work for advice or insight. She was about to search for a job when she became pregnant. She now volunteered to help abused children cope.

"Can you look after Damon for a second?" Spike asked her. "I really need to pee." Greg and Kate smiled at him.

"Sure, daddy." Kate smiled at him.

"Thanks, I just changed his diaper." He handed his boy over to Greg.

"See everything moves fast." She smiled at Greg. "Spike and Winnie have a kid and are about to get married, Ed and Sophie are happy and she's pregnant again. Sam and Jules are heading up on their one year wedding anniversary. Wordy and Shelley are happy with their new baby. We're having a boy next month, and Lew.. well, we just have to set him up sometime soon."

**A/N Aaah, happy ending. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
